テンプレート:Skin infobox test
} }} } | }}}}} | Axe | Dagger | Mace | Pistol | Scepter | Sword | Focus | Warhorn | Torch | Shield | Greatsword | Hammer | Longbow | Rifle | Short bow | Staff | Spear | Harpoon gun | Trident = weapon | Aquatic headgear | Headgear | Shoulders | Chest | Gloves | Leggings | Boots = armor | Back item = back item }}}} }} }}} | Axe = 1 | Dagger = 2 | Mace = 3 | Pistol = 4 | Scepter = 5 | Sword = 6 | Focus = 7 | Warhorn = 8 | Torch = 9 | Shield = 10 | Greatsword = 11 | Hammer = 12 | Longbow = 13 | Rifle = 14 | Short bow = 15 | Staff = 16 | Spear = 17 | Harpoon gun = 18 | Trident = 19 | Headgear = 20 | Aquatic headgear = 21 | Shoulders = 22 | Chest = 23 | Gloves = 24 | Leggings = 25 | Boots = 26 | Back item = 27 | Outfit = 28 | #default = 100 }}}} }} }}} }}} }} . }}}}} ;Skin type : | armor = }}}}} | back item | weapon = }}}}}}} }} } | ;Weight : }}} }} } | ;Req. race :}}}}} }} } | | armor = }}}|armor}}| }}}| }}} armor}}}} ;Set : }} | weapon = }}}|weapons}}| }}}| }}} weapons}}}} ;Set : }} }} } | ; Chat link : } }} } } | weapon | back item = show gallery }} .jpg|exists}} | style="width:100%" - style="text-align:center;" } } | } }} } | } }} } | } }} } | } }} } | }} } | }}} }} } | n | do not categorize | }} }}} | historical | unimplemented | future = do not categorize }} | | } | }}} | aquatic headgear = Category: }}} aquatic headgear skins | headgear = Category: }}} headgear skins | shoulders = Category: }}} shoulder skins | chest = Category: }}} chest skins | gloves = Category: }}} glove skins | leggings = Category: }}} legging skins | boots = Category: }}} boot skins }} | Category: }}}}} skins }} | }} }} } | }} |:|-}}.png}}} || Category:Skins missing icon }} }} Description Parameters All parameters are optional unless specified. ; name : Defaults to the name of the base article ( ). ; icon : Filename of the inventory icon. Defaults to . ; type : Required. The skin type, i.e.: :: Axe, Dagger, Mace, Pistol, Scepter, Sword, Focus, Warhorn, Torch, Shield, Greatsword, Hammer, Longbow, Rifle, Short bow, Staff, Spear, Harpoon gun, Trident :: Aquatic headgear, Headgear, Shoulders, Chest, Gloves, Leggings, Boots :: Back item ; class : Armor skin classification, capitalized : Heavy, Medium, Light. ; race : Cultural armor only Required race to use the skin. ; set : Name of the set that the skin belongs to. ; id : The decoded internal game id of the skin. This will then be rendered as a chat link. Do not mistakenly add the chat link as the parameter. ; description : In-game description (currently only found on a single back item skin) ; categorize : Optional. "y" or "n" to turn on/off categorization. Default is on for main namespace articles and off for others. If using "status", don't set this parameter. ; status : Optional. Status of content. Only set if not currently obtainable ingame, displays relevant notice. Available options: "historical", "discontinued", "future", "unimplemented", "current" (default). Variables Exports the following variables. * - The skin's primary type (armor, back item, weapon). * - The skin's subtype (axe, headgear, etc.); appears as "back item" for back skins. * - The skin's armor class (light, medium, heavy); null for non-armor skins. Examples Skin